The Caped Crusader
The Caped Crusader is the second movie in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne/Batman Bradley Steven Perry as Young Bruce Wayne Sean Connery as Alfred Pennyworth Tom Selleck as Sergeant James Gordon Craig T. Nelson as Commissioner Gillian Loeb Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Fox Matthew Fox as Harvey Dent Steve Martin as Thomas Wayne Paget Brewster as Martha Wayne Bill Paxton as Officer Harvey Bullock Kevin McKidd as Detective Arnold John Flass Jennifer Garner as Selina Kyle/Catwoman Nicholas Hoult as Edward Nigma/The Riddler Robert De Niro as Carmine Falcone John Turturro as Sal Maroni Demi Moore as Barbara Eileen-Gordon Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller Plot One night in Gotham City, Carmine Falcone and his gang come to Wayne Manor to seek medical attention from Dr. Thomas Wayne from a bullet wound. Thomas though refuses to treat him illegally and calls the authorities. Carmine is loaded onto an ambulance and he swears revenge against Thomas. A week later, Carmine sends one of his henchmen, Joe Chill to kill Thomas Wayne. One night, while walking home from the movie, "The Mark of Zorro", Joe confronts the Wayne family. He shoots Thomas and when Martha starts screaming, he shoots her to quiet her. He then aims his gun at Bruce, but hesitates and leaves. Later that night, Bruce is comforted by his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, who becomes his legal guardian. At bedtime, Bruce makes a vow to rid Gotham of the crime and corruption that took the lives of his parents. 20 years later, Bruce Wayne come back to Gotham after traveling the world, studying various forms of martial arts and criminology and other skills, for the past 10 years. Sergeant James Gordon and his wife, Barbara, who is pregnant with their son, James Jr. arrive in Gotham from Chicago after getting transferred from Chicago. Jim is quickly partnered with Detective Flass who, like most of the police in the city, are corrupt and takes bribes from Carmine Falcone, who is currently at a gang war with rival gang leader, Sal Maroni. Jim quickly learns about Arnold's corruption after he sees him beat up a hot dog vendor. Jim reports Arnold to Commissioner Loeb, but Loeb dismisses Jim's report since he is also accepting bribes and works for Falcone. Jim then meets Officer Harvey Bullock, another honest cop who quickly becomes friends with Jim. Meanwhile, Bruce returns home to his butler, Alfred and trains in the woods. That night, Bruce puts on black clothing and goes to the lower part of the city where Falcone's men and Maroni's men own territory. He sees a prostitute named Selina Kyle getting attacked by her pimp. Selina though easily takes him down, but then more men surround her and attack her. Bruce jumps in and easily defeats the men and then disappears into the shadows. Bruce notices that there's something missing, he has the skills, but the criminals aren't afraid of him. He then spots 2 robbers breaking into a home. He quickly defeats one of the robbers, but the other robber shoots him in the shoulder. Bruce quickly defeats him and rushes home where Alfred treats his gun wound. Later that night, while resting in his room, a bat crashes through his window. Bruce stares at it as it hisses at him and flies away. Bruce then remembers his childhood fear of bats and comes up with an idea. The next day, Bruce goes to see Lucius Fox, head of WayneTech and asks him to show him some new weapons he's been developing. Lucius shows him an armored car and a black kevlar suit as well as some razor-sharp projectiles he shaped like a bat to properly weigh it. Bruce becomes interested in these gadgets and asks for them. Later, while digging for a place to store his equipment, Bruce and Alfred come across a cave underneath the Manor. Bruce decides to make this his base of operations and calls it his "Batcave". Meanwhile, in his apartment, Edward Nygma, a genius man obsessed with riddles and puzzles and has a multiple personality disorder, sits at the window when some of Maroni's men break into his apartment and demand he pay the protection money. Edward refuses and when one of the men threaten him, his other personality surfaces and kills the man with a shard of glass. He then shoots the other man in the face, killing him and then writes an anagram on the wall in the mens' blood that says " A ton of money and a cup lies, it rum er". Then, something in Edward's mind snaps, letting the other personality take over and he becomes the Riddler. In her apartment, Selina dresses up in a skintight leather suit and dubs herself Catwoman because after Batman saved her, she became inspired to take what she wants like him. Meanwhile, at the docks, Falcone's men wait for a shipment of drugs to come in, but when it arrives, a black armored car rolls up and destroys it with rockets. A man in a black suit then attacks them from the shadows. Falcone gets a good look at him and when he asks who he is, the man replies, "Batman", and then beats him up and ties him up. Later, Gordon and Flass arrive. Gordon sees Falcone tied up and arrests him and a batarang, but Loeb lets him go due to him accepting bribes from him. The next night, Maroni's men await for a shipment at an old warehouse when a box with question marks shows up on the front door with a riddle taped to the lid. When they open it, they find an old doll that sprays the men with a poisonous gas. Meanwhile, Batman meets with District Attorney Harvey Dent and the 2 form an alliance to bring down Falcone and Maroni. Batman then suggests they let Gordon join since he's the only honest cop in town and Harvey agrees and lets Gordon in. A few weeks later, Batman, Gordon, and Harvey bring down Maroni and arrest him. The next night, at Falcone's mansion, Catwoman breaks in and steals all of his valuables. Batman spots her and chases after her and corners her in an alley. She flirts with him and even kisses him, but she manages to get away, but Batman still manages to keep the stolen loot. The next day, Bruce hears about the riddles showing up all over town, destroying Falcone and Maroni's operations and decides to investigate. His investigation leads him to Edward's apartment, which has been updated with monitors and control centers that control the city. Riddler then steps out of the shadows and confronts Batman and reveals to him that for years, him and his family have been tormented by the Falcone and Maroni crime family and now he plans on destroying everything they own, which includes 2/3 of the city and will kill millions. Batman quickly takes Riddler down, but Riddler reveals he has 20 bombs planted all over the city, which will detonate at the stroke of midnight, which is in 30 minutes. Batman calls Gordon and alerts him to the situation. Flass though only joins Jim to protect Falcone's buildings so he can still have his money. In 5 minutes, Gordon and Flass manage to disarm 3 bombs while Bullock manages to disarm 2. Batman has Alfred tell him the location of some of Maroni and Falcone's property and disarms 3 more bombs, but is unable to disarm more on his own. Catwoman then shows up and offers to help him and manages to disarm 4 more bombs while Gordon, Loeb, Flass, Bullock, and the rest of the police disarm 5 more. Batman then calls Harvey and alerts him to evacuate the east side of Gotham. But before he can, Falcone and his men abduct him and take him to one of their warehouses where they beat him. Flass and Loeb and the other corrupted cops then walk in and Falcone reveals their plan to kill Harvey so he won't be able to send them away. Harvey tries to warn them of the bombs, but they refuse to listen. Batman and Catwoman manage to disarm 2 more bombs when Alfred tells Batman that Falcone took Harvey to one of his warehouses. Batman has Catwoman evacuate the area while Batman gives Gordon a ride in the Batmobile to the warehouse to help him save Harvey. They break into the warehouse and take out anyone in their path. Flass and Loeb then captures them and Falcone holds Harvey at gunpoint when Bullock shows up and shoots Falcone in the shoulder, allowing Harvey to free himself from his grasp. Gordon then takes out Flass and Loeb and he and Bullock get them out of the building. Harvey helps Batman get Falcone to the door when the clock strikes midnight and the bomb goes off. Harvey pushes Batman and Falcone out of the window while he gets caught in the explosion. Batman though saves him from the wreckage before he dies and finds out the explosion scarred the left half of his face and sent him into a coma. Riddler ends up in Arkham Asylum while Maroni and Falcone await trial. Loeb and Flass are even arrested for their involvement and for their actions, Gordon gets promoted to Lieutenant and Bullock gets promoted to Detective while Harvey remains in the hospital. Alfred congratulates Bruce on his success and tells him his parents would be proud. Later, Gordon, after realizing Gotham needs Batman, creates the Bat-signal to help him alert Batman faster and Batman becomes an ally to the police. In a scene after the credits, Amanda Waller watches a news report on Batman foiling Riddler's plan in her limo and smiles and says, "Well done, Mr. Wayne."